The field of this invention relates to injections of medicine by a syringe and more particularly to an apparatus to aid individual who self-administers injections on a regular basis to avoid overlapping injection points which could cause tissue damage and/or infection.
The subject matter of this invention is discussed primarily in conjunction with diabetics whom are required to self-administer an insulin injection on a daily basis. However, it is to be understood that the subject matter of this invention could be applicable to any individual who is required to self-administer medicine or administer to others through the use of a syringe on a regular basis.
Diabetics are instructed that there are six areas on the human body that are available for site injection of insulin. These six sites are the upper portion of the right and left arms, the right and left thighs, and the right and left sides of the abdomen. Each area can accommodate a plurality of injections. For example, each area can accommodate at least eight injection points. The recommended procedure is to pick one area and progressively go through those eight injection points and then move to a second area and repeat the process, and so forth. Finally, when the individual has proceeded through all six areas, that individual is then to go back to the first area and repeat the procedure with adequate time having been past to insure that complete healing has occurred of the first area prior to the now administering of the next series of injections.
It is recommended that within each injection area the minimum distance from one injection point to the next injection point be at least one and one-half inches. It is common that the diabetic guess at the site of the last injection and then measure what is believed to be approximately one and one-half inches and then make the current injection. It is common that the diabetic becomes confused and administers an injection too near the previous injection, or applies an injection at an area that was only injected a few days ago.
In the past, in order to aid the diabetic in administering of the injection at the proper locations, there has been provided a chart. This chart is to be placed against the skin at the desired area with this chart being divided into a series of separate locations. The diabetic is to proceed through these locations in a particular sequence until each location is to be utilized. However, the diabetic may not always apply the chart to the area at exactly the same point. Also, the diabetic may lose track at exactly what point in the sequence the current injection is to occur.